


YL爱情故事

by wsmd



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 两位杀手的并不romantic的爱情故事。
Relationships: Ao Ziyi/He Junlin





	YL爱情故事

1.  
YL是C国最出名的杀手组织。  
AZY是YL的第一杀手。  
外界传言他英俊潇洒，风流倜傥，温柔体贴，善解人意。  
跟他从小穿一条裤子的发小听到花痴言论，不屑地冷哼。  
那是你们不了解他，其实他是个流氓。  
流氓有流氓的好处。  
流氓可以为非作歹，来去自如，不用为情感纠结，不用对人生负责。  
AZY说，流氓不也还是第一杀手。  
只不过最近这个第一的位置有些不保。  
不知道从哪横空杀出来一个Gemini，不爱说话，冷冰冰硬邦邦，但是能力出众，果敢狠绝，关键是长得还帅。  
被AZY迷得五迷三道的小姑娘有一半倒戈去喜欢他，眼看就要超过自己成为YL第一芳心纵火犯，最佳心动收割机。  
AZY对着镜子反思自己到底哪里失去了魅力。  
门被敲响，boss拜访。  
AZY其实不太喜欢和boss打交道，boss当领导时间长了，喜欢说场面话，他听多了就头疼。  
AZY拿出积了灰的茶叶罐泡好茶，等着boss开口。  
Boss慢悠悠地喝了一口茶，语重心长。  
小敖啊。  
AZY心道大事不好。  
一般这个老狐狸叫他代号以外的称呼，都没什么好事。  
小敖啊，你听说了组织新来的那个Gemini了吧。  
AZY点点头。  
呵，不就是那个装逼犯Gemini吗？天天臭着一张脸，搞得是个人都欠他八百万一样。真名叫什么来着，贺俊宁？  
Boss又说，你对他印象怎么样。  
AZY说，挺好的。  
Boss如释重负，那正好，我就把他交给你了。  
AZY说，不要这样吧。  
Boss已经放下茶起身，就这么说定了啊。

2.  
Gemini面冷心冷，不爱和大家打交道，出任务也是独来独往。  
不合群也没什么，AZY想，为什么非要让我感化他呢？  
这样不好，容易变成死缠烂打。我敖三爷浪迹江湖，从来不死缠烂打，没意思，没一点意思。  
一抬头，迎面走来他要“感化”的人。  
AZY嬉皮笑脸，热情地打招呼，早上好啊，Gemini。  
Gemini冷着脸，都吃过午饭了。  
AZY听不见，沉浸在单方面的热切中，哎要不要一起吃饭。  
Gemini不理他，直接走。  
AZY于是说，麻辣兔头，我请客。  
Gemini停下了脚步。

3.  
夜晚的大排档上夏风徐徐炊烟袅袅，AZY和Gemini面对面坐着。  
AZY先开口。  
Gemini啊，我看你挺有资质的，怎么样，要不要拜我为大哥，以后在YL我罩你。  
Gemini不说话，只顾着低头吃兔头。  
俊宁啊，你不说话我当你默认了啊。  
Gemini说，我叫贺峻霖。  
AZY从善如流，好的，峻霖。  
叫我代号。  
又不出任务又没在组织，叫什么代号，多见外啊。  
我跟你又不熟。  
不熟还吃我请的炸兔头啊？  
Gemini放下兔头就走。  
AZY连忙拉住他，哎哎哎，别走啊。  
Gemini冷声道，放手。  
AZY想，拉下手怎么啦，真小气。  
但是还是松开了手，客客气气地又加了十串炸兔头。  
都请你吃饭了，加个微信呗。  
Gemini还是不说话。  
哎，男人，穿上裤子就不认人。  
AZY结完帐回来，Gemini已经走了。桌子上用玻璃杯压着张纸条，AZY凑近一看。  
Gemini0615。  
AZY福至心灵，拿出手机搜索微信号。  
名字是一板一眼的Gemini，但头像居然是自拍，还是一张很好看的自拍。  
嚯，男人。

4.  
AZY很苦恼，Gemini真是个难搞的角色。  
软硬不吃，油盐不进，一天到晚只知道接任务，业绩考核连续好几个月位列第一，他是机器人吗？  
你瞅瞅，YL都把人逼成什么样了。  
AZY推开boss办公室的门，boss坐在真皮沙发椅上，又语重心长。  
小敖啊。  
AZY想，怎么又来这一招。  
Boss说，Gemini又要去出任务。  
AZY难以置信，他怎么天天出任务啊，这么艰苦奋斗爱岗敬业的吗？  
看看人家的思想觉悟，boss恨铁不成钢，你跟他一起去。  
啊？  
啊什么啊，快去收拾。  
于是YL第一杀手被迫出任务，还没有钱拿。  
好惨啊。  
可惜没人心疼他，Gemini好像还挺嫌弃他。  
Gemini说，你跟着我干什么。  
你以为我想跟着你啊，还不是那个杀千刀的陶钦硬要我跟来……  
见Gemini沉默了，AZY就又开始没话找话说，Gemini你这么拼命接任务是为了什么啊？你接一次S级任务就够你一年吃喝不愁了。  
又说，不会是为了攒老婆本吧？哦豁没看出来你小伙子很老实嘛。  
但是组织不让谈恋爱啊，不安全，只允许内部消化，你看上谁了我帮你说说媒？  
Gemini说，你好吵。  
AZY哼了一声，我这是作为前辈关心你，你怎么还凶我。  
Gemini顿了一下，然后说，你可以不要撒娇吗？  
AZY如临大敌，我哪里撒娇了？  
Gemini看了他一眼，哦，那你是在卖萌吗？

5.  
杀手其实没有表面看上去那么风光，还算是个高危职业。  
但是Gemini身手好，枪法准，这次的任务对他来说并没有什么难度。  
AZY无聊地在一边玩消消乐。  
晚上吃什么呢？麻辣烫还是火腿肠？算了，等下还是约Gemini一起吃吧，看他要吃什么。不会又是兔头吧？  
忽然余光瞥到什么东西晃了一下。  
AZY想都没想，直接扑上去挡在Gemini面前。  
贺峻霖，小心！  
Gemini听到AZY喊他，回头人已经倒在了自己怀里，后背插着一把明晃晃的刀。  
冷兵器总是抵不过热兵器，至少现在这个情况下是。Gemini一枪解决了那个暗算的人，把AZY拖到一旁。  
AZY无赖地装虚弱，哎哟，峻霖，我好疼。  
Gemini查看着他的伤口，哪里疼？  
哪里都疼。  
Gemini松开手，看来是没什么事。  
AZY气得大喊，你怎么这么无情！  
Gemini说，我只是一个没有感情的杀手。

6.  
Gemini坐在病床边给AZY剥火腿肠。  
AZY说，没力气，你喂我。  
你爱吃不吃。  
哦哟，我可是你救命恩人，你就这么对我？  
Gemini把火腿肠递到AZY嘴边。  
峻霖啊，你为什么想当杀手啊？  
Gemini不理他，他就自顾自叫魂一样一遍又一遍地喊，峻霖啊，峻霖。  
等AZY吃完了火腿肠，Gemini才说，你叫我什么？  
AZY哀嚎了句“不是吧”，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着Gemini看，目光真诚，言辞恳切。  
还不熟啊，我都替你挡刀了。  
过了好久，Gemini闷闷地说了一句。  
可以。

7.  
小敖啊。  
AZY已经麻木了。  
你最近和Gemini进展怎么样啊？  
什么进展？  
他和人接触怎样？有没有不那么冷漠了？  
挺好的啊。  
Boss舒了一口气。  
又听到AZY说，和我接触挺好的，和其他人说话时就是聋子哑巴。  
Boss气得快吐血，你说话能不能不要大喘气？  
从Boss办公室出来，AZY还在想那句“你好好劝劝他，多和人接触，他信任你”是什么意思。  
AZY拿出手机一刷朋友圈。  
Gemini：火腿肠真的那么好吃？

8.  
发小说，你最近在追那个鸡米泥啊。  
AZY面无表情，人家叫Gemini。  
发小喝一口饮料，没差嘛。你真的在追他哦？  
没有，组织安排的。  
不是吧，你们组织这么好，还分配对象？  
AZY说，对你个头。  
发小委屈，你怎么骂我，你说脏话，我上报给你组织。  
你有病吗？我们是一个组织的。  
……对不起，我又忘了。  
AZY看一眼手机，我有事先走了。  
说完也不等发小回应，直接走人。  
发小在后面喊，诶你账还没结呢，不是说你请客吗？敖子逸你这个大屁眼子！

9.  
信息是Boss发的。  
给了个地址，说Gemini遭仇人报复，让他去支援。  
等AZY到了现场，Gemini已经解决了所有的人，甚至还清理了现场，根本没他的事。  
但是仇人心狠手辣，一把火烧了Gemini的家。  
YL的杀手无家可归，好可怜啊。  
AZY善心大发，要不你跟我一起住？  
Gemini说，我会再买一套房。  
那装修也要时间啊。  
我可以住酒店。  
那多浪费钱啊，霖霖你虽然赚得多，也不能这么铺张浪费啊，勤俭节约是我们中华民族的传统美德。  
你叫我什么？  
AZY干笑两声，勤俭节约是我们中华民族的传统美德。  
以后叫代号，AZY。  
好吧，Gemini。  
AZY开车带Gemini回自己家，嘴上又闲不住，哎，你为什么想当杀手啊？上次这个问题你还没回答我呢。  
Gemini抿嘴静静地看着他。  
是因为怀揣着惩恶扬善的梦想？还是小时候受刺激了想报复社会？或者觉得当杀手特别帅？小伙子，来我的访谈，说出你的故事。  
因为你。  
啊？  
Gemini说，我是因为你才来YL的。  
AZY整个人都呆住了。  
哈哈哈哈哈，Gemini在一旁笑，这你都相信啊？  
这个瓜娃子，居然敢骗我！  
AZY按下内心的浮动。  
这个瓜娃子也不是不会笑哦。  
而且笑起来还挺好看的。

10.  
其实boss那天最后还说了一句话。  
小敖啊，我看Gemini和你关系这么好，你要不要考虑一下和他内部消化？  
Boss的目光流露出浓浓的八卦之光。  
AZY忍住没翻白眼。  
怎么还为老不尊呢？这难道就是传说中的拉郎？

11.  
冬天来了。  
冬天是个好季节，适合吃火锅，适合谈恋爱。  
Boss看着摆在面前的申请书，叹了口气。  
可能这就是年轻的好处吧。  
桌子上放着AZY提交的申请。  
申请更换代号。  
改AZY为Capricorn。


End file.
